


some unusual desire

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Honestly there isn't any plot here, M/M, Marathon Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The perverted squelching of too much lube and come from an impatient session earlier in the back of an alleyway being fucked right back out of him sing through the quiet of the room.





	some unusual desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hankering for some Peter/Steve, and then had the unfortunate realisation that if I wanted more fics of them both, I'll have to write them myself ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ )

Peter bears his hips down, taking Steve up to the hilt. Throwing his head back, breathless at the exquisite fullness in him. It's too much, he wants to say. It's not enough, he wants to scream. 

Long nimble fingers card through his hair, pulling. He thinks he must've made a noise, or perhaps said something, because Steve is laughing even as he is kissing his Adam's apple. Suckling a bruise onto his skin, leaving a mark on him to carry forth after the night is done. 

"...Peter," He blinks, tilting his head to the side and nuzzling his nose to Steve's sweat slick cheek. Hands grip him at his waist, and Peter has a moment to slur a soft syllable before he is being held and bounced in Steve's unrelenting hold. The perverted squelching of too much lube and come from an impatient session earlier in the back of an alleyway being fucked right back out of him sing through the quiet of the room. 

He reaches up to wrap his arms around Steve's shoulder's. "Steve," He blabbers. "Steve, Steve, Steve..." He chats mindlessly, mouth agape with pleasure, drool a thin river that snakes from his fucked red lips and down his jaw. 

Peter's cockhead rubs glistening come into the matted curls of Steve's trail. The only friction he is allowed in Steve's arms. He knows better than to come to his own touch. He whines when Steve rolls his hips and hits his prostate dead on. 

"There you are," Steve purrs, delighted. Rolling them over, the supersoldier presses him down into the mattress, throwing Peter's strong legs over his shoulders before fucking him relentlessly. Peter screams. Mind going blank from the ache and the strain of being folded in half, stretched and filled in endless steady motions, and the way Steve feels so impossibly big on top of him like this. 

"Steve, please..." Peter sobs, tongue thick in his mouth, feeling his face heat and wet with tears. "Steve. Please, please, please..."

Steve swallows the rest of his begging in a biting kiss that steals the rest of the air from his lungs. The sounds of hips meeting hips rises in tempo and quickens in frequency. Peter thinks he is about to break before they break the bed, and the thought makes him giggle a little. He is light-headed and two seconds from floating to the ceiling, when Steve releases his lips with a roar, burying his face into Peter's shoulder and coming with wild grunts that he hides in a bite to Peter's throat.

He fucks him right through his orgasm, hands stroking through Peter's sweat darkened hair. Peter can feel the wetness under him, and the idea that there could be more to come sends a dark thrill up his spine. "Come for me, baby," He murmurs, panting against his ear. "Come for me, beautiful."

And Peter does. 

He thinks he blanks out for a moment, because when he flits back into consciousness, Steve has pulled out of him and is rutting against the puddle of come on his navel. His very talented tongue is thrusting in and out of his ear, licking and rolling.

Peter moans, and feels Steve smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation is turned on. If you've clicked on this fic to leave me some puritanical spiel of morality, save your breath please and thank you  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
